Morganville Highschool
by XXmelissaXXRayanne
Summary: This is high school for eve, michael, and shane. Please read and review  Oh and did i mention that claire is scene and new.
1. The introduction

Title: Morganville High

Author: Melissa Age 11 or XXmelissaXXrayanne

Summary: This is high school for Shane Collins Claire Davis Eve Brooks Michael Glass at Morganville high. I do not know why I changed names but I do not wanna explain them in the story so here is there 'looks'

_**Claire Davis**_: she is a really pretty scene girl. Although she is tough on the in side she is really fragial in the inside. She has bleach blonde hair with black high lights.

_**Eve Brooks: **_She is a girl with black and blonde hair with pink streaks she is in love with Michael. Her hair looks just like Selena Gomez's

_**Shane Collins: **_He is a really muscular boy who is football captain and the school player. He has been with and dumped everyone in school (female of course). His best friend is Michael.

_**Michael Glass: **_he has an angelic face and is a musician with best friend such as Shane.

All these pictures will be on profile shortilly.

_**Eve's point a view**_

Ugh now I have math… along with Shane and Michael oh Michael…. he is so dreamy. I stopped dead in my tracks while noticing Shane was at his locker next to mine and Michael was coming over. Ok eve breath in out in out. I pull myself together when Michael leans against my locker.

"Excuse me," I say in a small voice when Michael looks over and notice where he standing he moves while making an apologetic jester.

"oh sorry," he is so sweet," Hey Eve what's up?" I could not trust myself to talk so I mumble nodded and started turning my locker number 233's dial. 27 go around once passing 45 then stop on 45 and turn left when I was exchanging my biology for my math book when I saw Monica Morrell coming over to flirt with Shane. But with my luck she came over to mess with me.

"hey eve still nervous around your crush?" her little group stated laughing.

"what do you want Monica because if you are done messing with me you can go flirt with your crush," anger flashed through her face then a wicked smile. While her the people huddled around us made a ooo sound including shane and Michael.

"you don't know my crush, lying bitch," she said.

"Oh really," I used my best attitude smile, "I think he is in the people around us, and his name rhymes with shane, hmm what do you think? Ok I am going to make a exit no.. she is not worth it. I just walked away. But before I got to far away I turned around and said "Just because your dad is the mayor does not mean shit to me," I said I was so sick of her crap," My dad is junkie and so is half of Morganville, but what makes you think you can get away with everything like bullying murdering and freaking everything else?" monica and everyone around her had their mouth dropped open. I walked away when I saw my friend from math class she was a her locker I walk over there.

she says hi Which I repeat back she looks over at me and her face went to horror I felt a ice cold hand near my head I whip around and grab the hand and twist and something that was no surprise to me there stood monica. Gina and Jennifer had grabbeb my arms and now held me against the lockers. Someone had tapped on moncias shoulder and she turned around feel to the ground wow someone punched her. Gina and Jennifer let me go and went to help monica up but before they could the GIRL that had hit her stomed her foot and they ran away squeaking. Then I smiled and actually looked at they girl who was cracking up she had bleach blonde hair with black streaks with a black bow in her hair. My first thought was that she was emo but then I looked at what she was wearing she was wearing zebra convers that went up to her knees with ripped jeans with multiples holes and neon pink leggings underneath. With a shirt (I can not explain it here is the outfit…

.com/imgres?imgurl=.net/fs44/300W/i/2009/088/3/e/Scene_kid_outfit_by_&imgrefurl=.%3Ff%3D28%26t%3D187724%26start%3D0&usg=_uxoRJPLNOBAUZoOu3kbuxbdMtU4=&h=659&w=300&sz=58&hl=en&start=0&sig2=SSF6zL1fl1ItJouOhJUetA&zoom=1&tbnid=W7sfZQ6RU5IY3M:&tbnh=142&tbnw=65&ei=G28FTf_mEsnEngeVzZnoDQ&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dscene%2Boutfit%26hl%3Den%26gbv%3D2%26biw%3D1259%26bih%3D601%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=131&oei=G28FTf_mEsnEngeVzZnoDQ&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0&tx=14&ty=86

the she turned to me "hi I am Claire Davis and you are?" I waved and said my name was Eve brooks.

"and the girl on the floor wrenching over her fake plastic nose is Monica." She nodded.

"what is you next class?" I asked her she shrugged and motioned me to follow her I did and we made it through the crowd and her locker was 232 the one between mine and shanes.

"hey that's so cool we have the lockers right next to each other, "I said and she smiled. I saw shane walk up.

"hey I am shane Collins and you are?" he asked her.

"No one you need to know." She said getting her stuff out of her locker then she turned to me," Can I see your classes?" I nodded and got it out of my locker and handed it to her. She turned toward shane and asked him for his he said sure and handed her his. Then she just told him to hold up all of them which surprisingly he followed the instructions.

"ok so eve I have periods 1,2,3,4,5,6 but not 7. and you" she turned toward shane "I have all my classes with you, great joy" she said with a sarcastic smile and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, I'm Michael and we better go before we are late."

"hi and you are right." She said smiling.

"We will catch up with you guys save us a seat" the nodded and started walking.

"So Shane is hot but I wont fall for him," she said and I smilied," do u like Michael?" I could not help but blush she giggled and I looked at her," ok I wont say anything do not even bother telling me, lets go to class." I nodded and we walked down the hall to class. We were almost late but we got there just as the bell rang like we asked they save us a seat there were four seats two in the middle Claire grunted and like she read my mind she sat next to shane. Right as she sat down I saw shane stare at her the whole class I looked over at Michael and he was looking at me. He quickly looked away and blushed which caused me to blush too.

So just once I will not review until I have

5 REVIEWS

Sorry but I wanna see if u like it

With love and peace

Melissa


	2. The meeting of family

Hey yall this is my next chapter and I am like really changing it. But any way thanks for the reviews a special thanks to Sammii and Wampi for being the first and second reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville vampires Rachel Caine does… God Damn it! :)

Just kidding….

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**SPOV**_

I spent my math class staring at Claire Davis and figuring out a math problem. Me plus her equals hook up this Friday. I thought that was pretty good so I scribbled it down on my note book and passed it over to her. She looked down at it and smiled. Cha-ching I got her. She wrote something down and passed it back I looked down and my smile went upside down.

_Me + you=Friday night _and her response was:

_Sorry I do not date football players_

_p.s. I also do not date players who has a name Shane Collins_

I looked at her and she was smiling but looking at the teacher. Just then the bell rang, sweet lunch time. I pulled Micheal aside and asked him a question. Which he nodded to and replied to by going and doing what I asked.

I walked out of class and since it was 4 hour we had the hour off. Time to make my move. This was my off hour and I had with Ryan, Claire, Eve, and Michael. Oh great I see Ryan, my twin brother. And he sees me and starts walking over. Ryan was as cute as me, obviously, he was as popular, he was smarter then me, and he was way sweeter and he didn't know it but the girls like the bad boys.

"hey bro what's up?" he asks me which I shrugged to and he continued," have you seen that new chick, her names like Claire or something?"

"Yeah, she is in all my classes," I ask and she is mine, "what is it to you ?"

"Nothing much," he said holding up his hands, which I didn't understand I was not getting that mad… was I? " I just thought if you already had – " he was cut off by me.

"Like she would go out with you…" my voice was cut off by my laughing, while he was getting angry and then like a light bulb went off in his head and he smiled.

"care to make a bet?" he asks which I nodded too.

"Tell me the deeds," I know this has something to do with Claire, and I was right.

"Whoever can get her to go out with them wins her and gets $50.00?"

"Sounds like a deal," we shake and we both send off to find Claire, which I really did not need to do because Michael was going to get her to sit with us. That is when I spot Claire with umm what's her name I kissed her last week, Ashley Ray-Davis. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad. I walk toward her and she smiles brightly Claire looked over to see what she was smiling at she frowned and Ashley laughed.

"Hey Ash," I said and turned toward Claire and nodded which was returned by the most sarcastic fake smile I have ever seen.

"Hey Ray I am going to go I will see you at lunch?" Ashley nodded and waved. Why did she call her ray… oh wait that is her last name but so was Davis. Oh (light bulb).

"Is she your sister or something?" I ask nonchalantly.

"um no she is my cousin," she reply getting something out of her locker while I lean against the one next to it.

"why did she come here?" I got really curious.

"Her Dad died and her mom has been in the hospital for 2-3 months fighting cancer," Oh my god… poor Claire. I felt guilt for making that bet with Ryan and oh whatever I am not guilty. I quickly got the surprise off my face whole she dug for something. I made a oh sound under my breath and she nodded.

"Hey I got to go talk to Ryan," I say before giving her a on the cheek on her cheek when I smile her cheeks turned bright red. I walk away if only Claire was that, Playable.

When I find Claire she is with _Ryan _.I walk over there and push Ryan away from Claire while mumbling 'excuse me can I borrow my brother?'. She is shocked she nodded and walked away.

"What the hell Shane!" he yelled in my face.

"What the hell me, what the hell you?" I say knowing nothing was wrong but whatever, " I just can not let you win this one bro… "I say looking at the clock , I had five minutes tell lunch.

"Lunch Time!" We said together. We Collin boys are sweet well mostly Ryan, but f you mess with our food we will eat you instead. Now all of us met up Claire, Eve, Michael, Ryan, Me, and Ashley. I noticed Michael Was holding Eve's hand it is about time he had the guts to ask her out.


	3. im hiding behind myself

Spov

Lunch was not how I excepted, Claire and Ashley sat together at the table near the window. Which means she did not sit with us. Something that really surprised me is that Ashley told Claire something and shot me a glare then looked back at Ashley. She stood up her chair sliding. She took her food and threw it Ashley and walked out but before that she looked at me expressionless. I was the only one that saw what just had happened. Ashley followed Claire looking guilty. I got up and followed, I heard Claire yelling at Ashley sounding like she was on the verge of crying.

"Ray… look I am sorry about dumping food on you but what you told that shane guy was about my life," Shane guy? What, I am not shane guy! I am Shane Collins," My family is dead or dying, My Dad is dead from an car accident and I heard him crying my name out on the phone, I was aguring to him about Jason. My little brother Jake is dead because he was in the back seat when the car flipped over the bridge and landed in the lake. My mom is suffering from cancer she has less then 2 weeks to live Ray… all I have left is Brandy and Alex a stuck up selfish 19 year old girl and a 4 year old who's twin died because of me ," Claire was walking away now Ashley looked frozen. I walked out when Ashley started crying and comforted her. Claire looked back and saw me and rolled her eyes and turned back to walking.

I have never been so excited to go to chem3, my only honor class. I had it with Claire who walked in saw me and walked out. I walked out after her and Ryan was about to go to but I stopped him. I saw Claire slumped under her locker. She looked up and her eyes were blood shot but her make up was surprising perfect. When she saw it was me she just sulked back down. I realized she had a picture in her hands. I went and sat next to her. When she looked over at me she got up and walked away.

"Claire please wait.. Claire" I yelled after her she stopped and turned around.

"Why so you can continue the bet with Ryan to win 50 bucks," she started laughing," I have been here one day and I hate it, I hate this town, I hate this school, I hate the Collin boys." I walked over to her and she turned and started walking but I did what every boy does when he is in trouble he turned her around bent down and kissed her. She did not immediately respond but she did after a few milliseconds she kissed back hard but her lips were soft, she had force but was the gentlest thing ever. My hands were found on her back pulling her closer and one of her hands was around my neck the other twisting in my hair. She pulled away and mumbled something like 'that was a mistake'. I realized she was still clutching the picture. I took it out of her hand and scanned it my eyes landed on Ashley she was wrapped around a good looking guy and then my eyes landed on a girl around her age back-to-back with her and she was wrapped around a guy. That was not any girl that was Claire. She was beautiful and Gorgeous and breath taking. I looked at the rest of them the next level of people were there parents two men and two women. Below them was two little boys with a little older girl then Claire and Ashley; must have been Brandy. I looked up at her she was studying me.

"That is Jason," she said pointing to the boy she was wrapped around," The day my dad died was the day I told him I wanted to go on birth control, he got really mad, he was on his way to take my little brother Jake," she said pointing to the boy with brightier hair then the other one," To his Karate lesions, that is brandy she is well indescribable," pointing to a girl with bleach blonde hair," this is who I am," she said pointing to herself," I am her, I am small, shy, I am hiding to get hurt again, but look how well that turned out right," she said I looked back at the picture then up again she was gone, I looked around no where to be seen she must have ran away I went to my locker and slipped the photo in between the crakes in her locker I opened mine there was a picture of Me, Ryan, and Alyssa. Alyssa was in 9th grade and I and Ryan always looked out for her.

My Day got a million times worse when I saw Monica Morrell coming toward me. She came up and kissed me, I pulled back when I heard footsteps Monica was still kissing my neck right in front of me stood Claire. She had pain on her face and I pushed Monica away from me and chased Claire all the way to Wal-Mart which was across the street, why were we at Wal-Mart. I followed Claire into the Hair dying section. She was reaching for the brown when I grabbed her hand and pointed it toward the burgundy (sorry if that is spelt wrong but it is a reddish brown color). She felt my touch but then reached for black, I then turned her toward the brown.

"oh my god Shane what the hell are you doing?"

"I like the brown for you hair."

"fine," she said while she reached the bleach blonde and brown. I rolled my eyes at her. She walked out then turned toward me, "Go the hell away!"

"Claire you don't under—"

"I think I do you go and kiss me after you kiss Ashley then you go and kiss Monica after me. So hmm Go the hell away I have to go pick up my little brother Alex."

And with that she walks away.

I am on winter break so except more!

If I get 23 reviews please…..

With love

And peace

Melissa Rayanne

Pleeaseeee read and revvvvviiiieeewsss

Ps thanks for the story adds and authors adds


	4. Science

The net day I woke up and have been dying to see Claire. She has been avoiding me for the past 3 days and while I was walking to class I saw her and she looked like a normal girl and she was georugous.

She had blonde natural looking hair and she had Blue plaid quarter sleve shirt on and shw had white shorts and brown cow girl boots. ( A/N out fit and celebrity base on pro.)

I was walking to the office when I bumbed into her she was caring coffee and all her books they all fell ecept for thank god the coffee. She sighed and sank down beside me to help me pick up her books. When my hand brushed over hers it was like in the sappy movies the electric shock of when you find the one…or something like that. She looked up and mirrored my shock expression meeting my eyes. After what seemed like hours she looked down and finished picking ther books up I quickly got up helping her up. she smiled her thanks and it looked like she enjoyed touching me as I did her. When she let go I felt empty and the weird need to be with her. I continued to the office but now for a different t reason. I went to the consoling office to get my schedule changed to fit hers' exactly. Now, I had completed everything it was time for class. I walked to Mr. Gerber's science class for first period. I was just on time as the bell rang. I took the only empty set which fate must be on my side because it was in the back and my lab partner was Claire.

She looked up to see me sit down and looked really confused before being really pissed off. She stood her ground straightening up and listening to the teacher drown on, and on, about stupid health and the human body, the cool part was today we had to each dissect a turtle. Claire looked excited… damn, that girl was weird I mean I was excited to but seriously at least try and hide it. She looked at me and I realized I was staring at her and quickly looked away.

Monica and Ryan were both looking at us with death glares. Claire seemed not to notice. When the teacher gave us the ok to talk I turned to Claire.

"so Ryan's jealous." Claire jumped at my voice which me me push my lips together not to smile.

"Is that so?" she said concentrating of cutting it right she sighed and looked up at me," Why are you in this class?" Oh shit! I totally don't know how to answer that with looking like a talker so I simply decided on the truth.

"I got my sceduahal changed." She nodded. Ok it might not be the complete truth but it as at least part of it. Its not like I lied. Claire had finished first and I was minutes behind her so we looked at it through the stethoscope. One thing led to another and me and Claire were smiling at each other and leaning in. she closed her eyes and I followed her suit until a huge wad of papers flew down on your desk we both jumped and Claire fell off her stool. I quickly helped her up and she sat down. She looked up and was startled by the site in front of her. The Teacher….


	5. Played

Alright. I am so sorry for not updating. I could go on and on about why I haven't and what I have been doing, but I rather just get on with the story.(:

Disclaimer (I always forget this!)

I don't own anything except for the plot line.

"Claire Danvers… The princable is ready to see you." I gave Claire a sympatic look and smiled softly. She returned the gesture and shrugged. She took a deep breath and walked into the office.

CPOV

"Ahh, Ms. Danvers, please take a seat," Claire did as she was told as the dean continued," This is very unlike you Claire. You were doing great and this is the first time in a while I have seen you in negative measures. I am very disappointed." Claire nodded her head looking down.

"Because it didn't get to far this will be a warning, but no funny business in class young lady! Now, you are free to go. Please send in Mr. Collins." She nodded and kept her head down with a hidden smirk. She walked past Shane motion him to go in and giving him a thumbs up for good luck. He smiled and walked in with his head held high.

I didn't see Shane at school the next day. I went to ask Ryan, but he just walked away from me giving me a symphathetic look. I was thinking that Eve would tell me. That was a bust. Micheal? Nope. I thought maybe I should just wait til tomorrow for Shane to get back, he didn't come back the next day, or the day after that, or after that. A week and a half later he finally came back. Once I saw him his hand was laced with another girl. I was surprised. Surprised, that it hurt so bad and I let a player get to my heart. I stood there shocked and he was laughing, I was honestly just a game to him. We made eye contact for a second and then I looked away unable to handle it. I kept my eyes to the ground and walked right past him, Micheal, and Sailor Dallor. I felt eyes on me and looked back to see it being my imagination. Wow. Life sucks sometimes. I went to my locker and started cleaning all the stupid things in it. Like the roses and the love notes that my mystery boys left me. I went to my class, lucky for me, my science class.

I walked in just as the bell run and saw Shane sitting at our lab table. I sighed and walk to my seat wit my head down. Once I got to my seat I imideantly began working. Out of the corner of my eye Shane looked over at me. He wrote something in his not book and passed it to me:

**Why are you so quite? **

Cuz I can be.

**Well stop. **

**Im glad you moved on, have a good life. Bye. **

I picked up my things and handed the note book back to Shane. Drama, lies, tears. Cheers to the teenage years... I went to my locker flying the door open throwing my things in there and noticed my mom's picture fell out and was flying to the floor. My anger, almost instantly, turned into tears and they began to fall freely. I dropped to my knees instantly and as I went down so my strongness.

I picked up the picture of my mom and pressed it to my chest looking up as if I was asking her to give me a sign. Tears running down my face I looked on the back of the picture. I never have, because I refuse to look at the moments in life after this where she was in Acoma, sick, this is how she always was to me, beautiful. I saw hand writing on the back and strained my teary eyes to read the tiny font, it was written in my moms perfect calligraphy:

"Never hold on to the past, it holds your future. Accept your regrets and mistakes as memories made. Life is but a mountain, Sometimes its got to fall."

And that's what I was going to do. Move on. I folded the picture in my pocket and walked out wiping the under of my eyes carefully. Just because I cried doesn't make me weak, just human. I can get over him, and I will.

So.. How you guys been doing? Miss me? Well I missed you!3 If you enjoy my story thanks for reading. I have decided to turn this into a guide, more or less, to how to get over someone. Every need any one to talk to or help. P.M. me! (:


End file.
